NaruHina Rescue
by Fanime-club
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been secretly dating for two years. When her father finds out things go wrong. Naruto injured. Hinata locked up and forced to watch a competition that will decide her future husband. Can Naruto rescue her in time?


NaruHina rescue.

Hinata walked in the forest and smiled. The fresh air was beautiful. She had just gotten back from another A-rank mission with Kiba and Shino. She decided to take the walk before returning home, where her father would inevitably have another dang list.

She scowled. She hated those lists. Her father had created dozens of lists of possible husbands. He was convinced that she would marry someone on the list. Most were Hyuga's that ranked high with the elder council. Others were ones high up in the village.

She stopped and leaned against a tree. She slid down and reached under her shirt and pulled out a necklace. It was a locket. Naruto had gotten it for her for their two-year anniversary. It had been two long years since they officially started dating.

She smiled and opened it. Inside was a picture of her and him together. He had his arms wrapped around her and they were both smiling. Thankfully they were able to hide it from her father and the rest of the clan.

There would be a war if they ever found out about Naruto. They were both twenty she was a jounin. Naruto by village books would still be considered a genin but Lady Tsunade sent him on missions that Anbu normally went on. He didn't have time to take all the exams.

Naruto wouldn't be back from a mission until tomorrow. She sighed. He was on a very dangerous mission with only Sasuke Uchiha to back him up. The two of them were a fearsome team but still, she was worried.

Sakura was a big help in her life. She knew about her relationship with Naruto and she had also won favor with her father and the clan liked her. Whenever I couldn't get away from the clan she'd come over and talk to her and give her messages from Naruto that she wouldn't be able to get normally.

She got back up and started to walk home. As she expected she had to sit through another clan council meeting about picking her husband. She hadn't told Naruto about the lists yet. He had been so busy with missions. He had been gone for four days and had only been back a day from a prior two-week mission.

A lot of people asked for Naruto's help since the war. He was a hero in everybody's eyes except for her clan. They've never liked him. Even after they found out he was the fourth Hokages son they didn't like him.

But she loved him, with all her heart. And he loved her. She sighed, she knew how he would react if he found out about the lists. He would either get really mad and storm the compound (Which is a bad idea for anyone to do), or he would get really depressed since he knew he had to keep their relationship silent. She figured it would probably be the first.

One more year. That's how long she had to wait to officially go out on her own. Her grandfather had set age limits on the clan. By clan standards, she could do anything she wanted once she was twenty-one. Once she was twenty-one she had decided she would move out of the compound.

The rules were different if you got married before twenty-one, which a lot of clan members seemed to do. But she didn't have much chance on that. She knew her only future would be with Naruto but he was preparing for the Hokage exams. Lady Tsunade had decided that she would retire soon and had announced that all shinobi wishing for the chance to become Hokage had to participate in the exams.

Naruto was the first applicant and had been training for that for three months. Since Tsunade's announcement went out it seemed he had even less time for her. But she didn't dare say anything. She knew how much this meant to him. If he didn't win then there was a chance he'd never become Hokage.

She wanted him to win with all her might. If he won then maybe they would have more time to spend with each other. If he didn't win she figured he'd be depressed for a very long time.

Finally the council meeting was over. She again had refused all the suitors and the clan was starting to get angry. They demanded she pick one. Again she refused and left. She went to her room where someone was waiting.

Hanabi turned around and smiled. She rushed over to her, and the two sisters hugged. Hinata shut the door and they sat on her bed. Hanabi smiled, "I've been waiting for you for a while. Another stupid council meeting about your future husband?"

Hinata lay down on the bed and sighed, "Yep" Hanabi huffed, "I think it's so stupid to marry for anything other than love" Hinata smiled, "That's what I think too. Just be grateful you're not the oldest and have to deal with all this crap

Hanabi nodded. She turned to face the door and flipped her byakugan on and off, "I just wanted to make sure no one was there" She turned back to her sister, "Speaking of future husband, are you ever going to get married to Naruto?" Hinata went bright red, "W-what d-do you mean?"

Hanabi smiled, "I know what it means when you start stuttering again." Hinata smiled slightly. Hanabi grinned, "I know how serious you two have gotten." She stared into space dreamily, "It would be so pretty if you two got married. I'd be a bridesmaid and Konohamaru would fall in love with me"

Hinata laughed, "Don't let father hear you talking like that. He might start making lists for you too" Hanabi stuck her tongue out at her sister and said that she had to go train. Hinata smiled and closed her eyes.

She was awoken for dinner and soon after went back to bed. She dreamed of Naruto all night long. The next morning she slept in late and ate a quick breakfast. She left to report to Tsunade.

Lady Tsunade smiled as she walked in, "Hinata, are you feeling fine this morning?" Hinata smiled, "Yes Lady Tsunade, I'm feeling much better after a good night's sleep." Tsunade smiled while Hinata gave her report.

She was finished and slowly looked at her, "Is Naruto back yet?" Tsunade smiled, "I know you're worried about him. You two make such a cute couple" Hinata blushed under the compliment. But Tsunade shook her head, "No Sasuke and Naruto haven't reported in yet but it shouldn't be long yet."

Hinata bowed and turned around to leave. The door suddenly burst open and Shizune ran in, "Lady Tsunade!" Tsunade stood up and looked at her, "What's wrong Shizune!" "Naruto and Sasuke have returned but Naruto's been critically injured! Sakura requests your assistance at once!"

Hinata felt her stomach lurch and she felt sick. Tsunade looked at her, "Let's go Shizune, Hinata" She included Hinata because she knew that Hinata would follow whether or not invited.

They raced to the hospital. Tsunade ran into an operating room while Hinata had to stop in the waiting room. She looked over and saw Sasuke sitting on a chair. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and had his left arm completely bandaged. He looked up at her, "I'm sorry Hinata. We got separated and I couldn't get to him fast enough"

She shook her head and sat down by him, "I don't blame you. I wasn't your fault" She felt a tear run down her cheek, "Naruto always knows what he's doing" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and gave a reassuring hug.

They waited for three hours before Sakura finally came out. She came and sat down by Hinata. She took Hinata's hands and slowly started to smiled, "He had a pretty serious wound but it looks like he's going to make it and recover fully" Hinata started to cry and wrapped her arms around Sakura. She had been so stress for the past three hours and finally she could let it out.

Sakura took her to Naruto's room. He had an oxygen mask on. Half of his face was covered with bandages. She pulled a chair up to his bedside and took his hand. She sighed; "I'm here Naruto" She smiled slightly. Sakura came over to the other side, "He probably won't wake up for a few hours. You can go home if you want, we'll send for you if there's any reaction"

She shook her head, "I don't want to leave him. And I don't think he'd want to be alone" Sakura smiled knowing that Hinata knew what made Naruto happy. She hugged Hinata and left.

Hours passed and soon night was beginning to fall. Hinata had drifted into sleep three hours before and woke up when she felt pressure on her hand. She looked over to the bed. Naruto was awake and was smiling. Hinata smiled, "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Naru"

He sighed and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Sorry Nata. I turned around and there the person was. I got him with my rasengan but he stabbed me with his sword. I tried to be careful for you" Hinata smiled gently, "I glad you thought of me while you were trying to fight for your life"

Naruto smirked, "I think of you no matter what I'm doing" She squeezed his hand, "I'm glad your okay. I thought I was going to lose you" He smiled, "How was your mission?" She smiled, "Fine. I was a little tired when I got back though" He nodded, "That's to be expected on a A-rank mission"

Hinata gripped his hand, "Naruto, there's something I need to tell you" He looked at me, "What's wrong?" I took a breath, "I wanted to tell you before your last mission, but I couldn't bring myself to ruin our day" Naruto looked at me, "What's happened?" I swallowed, "Father has created a list of suitors and future husbands for me, and him and the clan are pressing me to make a decision"

Naruto clenched my fist, "Hinata look at me" I slowly looked up into his eyes. They were shining blue, "Hinata, darling, I know how you feel about your clan. They're your family. I have no understanding in that category." He smiled slightly, "But I promise, no matter what happens, I will take care of you"

I sniffed and smiled. He reacted totally different than I expected. I leaned over the bed and wrapped my arms around him, "Thank you Naruto. I love you" He smiled and leaned closer, "I love you Hinata" Then we kissed.

We only broke it off when we heard an "Ahem" I stood up and swung around. Both Naruto and I froze. Standing in the doorway, was my father. "Father" Naruto tried to sit up, "Lord Hiashi" He gripped his side and groaned in pain. I turned around and tried to keep him in bed.

I looked over my shoulder at my father. He was starch red, "I came to talk to the boy and I find you here" He glared at Naruto, "I've wondered for a while why you and Hinata had become so friendly. It's so clear now. You've placed her under a curse and you're controlling her now. I will not let you take advantage of my daughter, scum!"

I was starting to get angry. Naruto did not deserve to be treated like that, "Father! Naruto has not place me under any sort of curse. And he certainly isn't taking advantage of me!" That only made my father angrier, "See how bad you've cursed her. She's never stands up for herself, let alone someone else!"

Naruto sat up and clenched his side, "She does stand up for people! You just can't see what she's become!" Naruto swung his legs over the bed and slowly stood up. I turned to him, "No Naruto don't!"

He grabbed my hand and held his tightly, "I'll be okay" He looked up at my father, "I am deserving of some insults. I have secretly dated your daughter for two years without your permission. For that I am sorry. But I will not stand here while you accuse her!"

He wrapped his hand around my waist, "I love you daughter with all my heart. And I know she loves me! I will not let you force her into an arranged marriage!" I looked up at him and gripped his shirt. He took a step in front of me, "You know that's it's wrong. I know you want what's best for daughter, but that means letting her make a life for herself"

My father walked up to him and did something unexpected. He punched Naruto in the gut. Naruto fell to his knees. "Naruto!" I was about to run to him but he held up his hand, "Hold on Hinata" My father stared angrily at him, "How would you know anything about raising a child. You pathetic orphan!"

Naruto coughed up and some blood splattered on the floor, "I am an orphan who grew up alone. But as I grew I learned a few things. In these last few years I've learned so much from your wonderful daughter" Father hit Naruto on the head. I tried to stop him but Naruto stopped me once again.

Naruto slowly looked up at my father with that same determination in his eyes that I have seen so often, "I may not know much about raising a child yet. But what I do know is that when I do raise one I want to have someone by my side who'll help me learn. I want someone who will smile for me everyday. I want someone who'll lovingly be the mother of my children"

He grinned that familiar lovable grin, "I cannot imagine anyone else filling that roll except for you'll daughter" I gasped. Naruto slowly looked over his shoulder at me. He smiled, "What I'm really trying to say is, Hinata will you marry me?" I started to smile and was about to say yes but my father started to yell.

"I will never allow you to marry my daughter! She'll never be allowed to speak or see you again. You will be forbidden to ever be near her again. She will marry someone of my choosing and no one else" I looked up at him, "Father!" Naruto growled, "It's not up to you who she loves and marries"

I held my hands over my heart, "Father. I know you don't like Naruto. But once you get to know him you'll love him. I love Naruto Father!" Naruto smiled as I said that. Father kicked Naruto in the stomach and Naruto hit the ground. He coughed up some more blood. I ran to his side but before I could get there, Father caught my arm and started to drag me away. He placed something over my mouth and I lost consciousness.

I woke up the next morning in a cell of some sort. It was guarded by men from the clan. They wouldn't speak to me. I sat in the cell for a week. I thought about Naruto every second. He was already so injured before my Father hurt him. Was he okay? Was he injured worse? Was he searching for me?

Three days in to my imprisonment my father finally came to see me. I didn't even look at me. He talked to me with sympathy, "I'm sorry it had to be this way Hinata. I had no other choice" I didn't look at him, "That's a lie. I love Naruto Father. I want to be with him"

Father looked at me, "About Naruto. I'm sorry to tell you I think I went a little overboard" I spun around and faced him, "What's wrong with Naruto!" He looked up at me with sympathy in his eyes, "I didn't know how injured he already was and I'm sure you didn't know the full extent. My final kick to his stomach paralyzed him and he died an hour ago"

My stomach lurched and I fell to my knees. I retched all over the floor. Tears streamed out of my eyes and I started to sob uncontrollably. I didn't eat or sleep for the next two days. This couldn't happen. My father was just trying to trick me, wasn't he? I couldn't spend two seconds without crying.

Naruto promised he'd always take care of me. He just proposed to me! He couldn't be dead! I wanted to marry him and become his wife. I wanted to one day have his children. Now all of that was dead, along with him, along with myself. I wanted to die and join him but I knew he'd be mad if I did.

A week after my imprisonment began the cell door finally opened. Clansmen rushed in and held something over my mouth again and again the light faded.

I slowly opened my eyes. The light was blinding. I tried to move but something stopped me. My vision focused and I realized I was chained to a stone chair. I looked up and immediately realized that I was in the Konoha stadium. About six years prior I had become a chunin here.

I looked over and found my father by my side. I looked up at him, "Why am I here?" He didn't look at me, "You're here to watch them compete" "Them?" He slowly looked down at me, "Your suitors. You are going to watch a competition. Whoever wins will earn your hand"

I froze, "Father please don't!" He started to shake his head, "It is to late now" I noticed that most of the stadium was filled with people from the village but they were mostly silent. I figured they were here just to see what would happen. I scanned the crowd and noticed none of my friends were here.

Contestants began to enter the floor of the arena. There were many people I didn't recognize. My father sighed, "I said anyone could participate but I didn't think some of these people would show up" The finale two people came out and we looked at both of them. One of them was Hanabi.

Father yelled, "What are you doing Hanabi!" She looked up and pointed at us, "You said anyone could participate! If I win I get to choose who Hinata marries!" Father sighed, "Fine!" I could tell he was expecting her to fail. At least I had someone on my side. The last person that came out was completely covered.

He was shrouded in black clothes. He had a mask on. Father looked at him, "Show your face!" The man shook his head, "That was not part of the requirements!" Father sighed, "Fine! Proceed!" One of the clan elders was starting the match. He yelled start and jumped back.

Something that I noticed quickly was that Hanabi and the man in black were working together. Was one of my friends under those clothes? I heard something and slowly turned my head. I flipped my byakugan on and looked over the level I was on. People were taking out the Hyuga's.

I could recognize those forms anywhere. It was Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Shikimaru, and Choji! Once my clansmen were taken down they stopped and crept near the edge of the level. My father didn't notice because he was to busy on the match.

I shut my byakugan off and went back to watch the match. The man in black and Hanabi had taken down quite a number but Hanabi got hit and went down. The man in black was alone. One of the remaining fighters was a man named Daichi. He wasn't Hyuga and he wasn't even from Konoha.

He was the son of a feudal lord and had been taught by ninja's since birth. He was a cocky man and I hated him. He was spouting crap like, "She's going to be mine! She belongs to me! No one else can win!"

The man in black heard him and yelled, "Don't treat her like some sort of prize!" Daichi laughed, "Isn't that what you here for! She's a prize to you too. Admit it!" Daichi chucked a kunai and the man in black bend backward and dodged it. I noticed that the man in blacks movements seemed to be constricted.

The man bent back up and pointed at Daichi (They were the only two left now), "You're wrong. I'm not here to claim her. I'm here to free her!" I started to smile, I had an ally. Father glared at the man and left me. He jumped to the arena floor. "I call this match to a halt"

Daichi glared at my father, "What are you doing old man! I'm winning. Don't give that guy a chance to catch his breath" I saw the man remained motionless and didn't seemed weary at all. I felt a hand over my mouth and my breath caught.

Sakura's head came into view and she smiled. She broke my chains and we hugged each other. We jumped to the edge of the arena and father looked saw us, "Capture them!" Nothing happened.

Sasuke smiled, "You're clan has been immobilized by the biggest bunch of misfits to ever stand. Feeling so high and mighty now?" Father looked at me; "Don't make me kill them like I did your little boyfriend"

I froze and fell to my knees, "You killed Naruto on purpose?" He sneered, "Don't look so shocked. He got what was coming to him! He defied me and he paid the price with his life" Father walked over to me and grabbed my arm. He started to drag me and I didn't put up any resistance.

I felt someone new grab my arm and my father flew back from a hit in the chest. The man in black stood in front of me and held out his arms, "I won't let you hurt her" I looked at him, who was he?

Father got up and ran at him, "Since you fight against me I will have to stop you as well!" I tried to stop him but he got to the man in black before I could stop him, "Gentle Fist! Eight Trigrams! 64 Palms!" The man in black flew back and hit the wall. Father smirked and laughed, "What a failure. Even if he did when I would never give you up to a person who can't withstand something like that" He turned to Daichi, "You win"

Daichi smirked. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm, "Good, I'll have a good time with you" I tried to pull my arm back but he wouldn't let go. He let go and suddenly screamed in pain. There was a shurikan embedded in his shoulder. Everyone turned in the direction of the shurikan.

The man in black was standing up but he was clenching his stomach. My father looked at him, "How can you still be standing!?" The man laughed, "I've had this conversation before" The man slowly looked up at us, "The reason is because I'm not a failure like I use to believe. Someone actually thinks I'm pretty great"

He laughed gently, "I've dealt with your clan for years. I'm pretty tolerant to that jutsu" Father glared at him, "Why won't you go down" The man stood up straight, "I have things that I must do. Namely protecting your daughter, with my life if necessary"

Father growled, "Why?" I could hear the man smirk. The man gripped his mask, "You should know by now. I will never give up!" I froze. That voice, that saying. Could it really be? The man yanked off his mask and chucked it to the ground. The man grinned, "Especially when it comes to protecting someone that I love!"

Tears started to stream down my face. It was Naruto, he was alive! I ran straight into his arms. He held me tightly and whispered, "Hello sweetheart. Sorry I took so long" I pressed my face deeper into his chest. He was alive, he was alive!

Father started to shake, "How can you be alive! I saw your dead body!" Sakura laughed, "It's much to easy to make a dead body nowadays" Naruto smiled and held me tighter, "Tsunade and I staged my death so that I could heal enough to come save Hinata."

I looked up at him, "Are you okay?" He shrugged, "I've been better" He glared at my father, "I would have taken a few more days but the moment Hanabi told Granny and I about the tournament I came straight over."

Daichi slowly got up off the ground and yanked the kunai out of his arm. He glared, "She's mine. I won her!" Naruto snapped, "She's not an item! She's not something that you can control! She's a human being! She has a right to decide her life!" He held his hands around my waist and held me close.

Daichi glared at us, "Do you know who I am!?" Naruto laughed, "Yep, you're the son of a feudal lord. Being the son of someone noble doesn't mean squat!" Daichi growled, "What right do you have to be able to say that?" Naruto smiled, "I have all the right. My father was the fourth Hokage of the village. He was a hero who sacrificed his life for this village"

Daichi ran at us and Naruto shoved me behind him. He held his hand out and created a rasengan. He hit Daichi in the stomach with it and he went flying. Daichi slowly got up. Naruto glared at him, "That was a light rasengan. Don't make me use a stronger one"

Daichi was fuming, "How much?" I looked at him, "What?" He slowly looked up at Naruto, "How much money do you want for her?" Naruto clenched his fist. "Now you've crossed the line. I don't care how much you insult me. I've learned to live with them, but when you assume that Hinata can be bought and sold like a vegetable at the market! Then I get angry"

I looked over and could tell Daichi was starting to tick my father off also. Father took a deep breath, "That's enough Daichi" Daichi looked over at him, "What!?" Father looked at him, "You've crossed the line with me also. I haven't been that nice to Hinata but she's is not an item"

I could see steam coming from Daichi. He snapped and ran at my father. Father didn't see him coming and I yelled, "Father look out!" Father turned just to late and was about to get hit with a fire move when suddenly he was shoved out of they way by Naruto.

I screamed, "NARUTO!" The fire hit Naruto and he flew back. Instantly Sasuke pounced on Daichi and restrained him. I ran over to an unmoving Naruto. Sakura had reached him first and had already started medical treatment.

The burning was bad. I placed his head on my lap and slowly ran my fingers through his hair. He coughed up blood and shuttered. Father came over and knelt by his side, "Why did he push me out of the way?" I shook my head, "I don't know" Tears were flowing down my face and dropping onto Naruto's face.

Naruto twitched and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at me, "Gave you a heart attack again didn't I?" I slowly nodded, "You have to learn to stop that. You'll kill me one day" He smiled slightly, "Sorry Nata" He was going back to his little nickname he gave me. This meant he was okay.

I smiled softly and kissed him on the forehead. Father looked at him, "Why did you save me Naruto" I realized that it was the first time Father had called him by his name. Naruto slowly looked over at him and took in a sharp breath.

He winced and looked up at him, "The reason? I have two reasons. One is that my body just reacted. No one deserves to get hurt." Father nodded, "The second" Naruto went straight faced, "Because you're Hinata's father"

I looked down at Naruto, "What?" He slowly looked up at me and winced again, "No matter what happens he will always be your father and I know that you will love him" He grinned, "I didn't want you to have to mourn both your parents like I do" Another tear dripped from my eye.

Father stood up and cleared his throat. We all looked up at him. He turned around, "If that's the way you want it them go ahead. Naruto you have my blessing. But fair warning, should anything happen to her, you shall be responsible" Naruto nodded, "Yes sir"

Father walked away and I looked down at Naruto, "What was that about?" He looked up and grinned his famous grin, "He gave his blessing. So I never got my answer before. Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?"

I smiled, and held him tightly, "Yes, I'll marry you! I love you Naruto" Naruto smiled, "I love you Hinata" Then we kissed our first kissed as an offical couple to the entire village.

Epilouge-

Four months later they were married and two months after that Naruto was proclaimed Hokage. But that was not his only good news of the day. After the day was finally over Hinata told him a secert. His fact lit up. This was amazing news indeed. Hinata blushed. Naruto smiled, in one day he had become Hokage and descovered he was going to be father. What a wonderful life he was going to have.


End file.
